


Candy Kisses

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [52]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy Hearts, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Marin knows, it's that candy hearts are a waste of money.  A waste of money that taste like <i>chalk.</i></p><p>If there's one thing Laura knows, it's that she can make Marin change her mind, using only her mouth and a few well-placed candies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of the Teen Wolf Femslash Creators Network's Valentine's Day event, where the prompt was candy hearts. Also written for the 'rarepair' prompt for Femslash February.

"I really don't know how you can stand those things." 

"Huh?" Laura asks, eloquent as usual. She's sitting on the other side of Marin's room, sprawled in her overstuffed, thrift store armchair, legs and arms hanging over each side. Her long, black hair is hanging loose around her shoulders (which means Marin is going to be picking it out of the chair for weeks) and there's a small, clear bag sitting on her stomach. For the last hour, regular as clockwork, every time she flips a page in her biology textbook, she plucks a candy heart from the bag and pops it between her teeth, destroying it with a crunch. 

"Those things," Marin replies, waving at the pastel pink candy heart between Laura's fingers. "They taste like chalk." 

" _Delicious_ chalk," Laura retorts, popping another one into her mouth. "Have you ever even had one Mar?" 

"Yes," she shudders, "and no, trying one again will not change my mind." 

"If you say so," Laura shrugs, flipping another page and tossing the candy into her mouth. Marin watches her for a few more moments before turning back to her own textbook. She's been studying for half the day and filled seven pages of her notebook with detailed, color-coded notes, but she still has three chapters to review and her eyelids feel like they've been coated with lead. 

She manages to get through four more pages before Laura speaks again. Marin more than welcomes the interruption. 

"I have an idea."

"Oh?" Marin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I bet that I can make you like these things," Laura says, holding up another piece of candy. "Just give me ten minutes."

"What do I get if I win?" 

"I'll buy you dinner later." Marin mulls the bet over for a moment; she doesn't really have any groceries in the kitchen and she's pretty sure that she can resist whatever plan Laura has in mind. 

"Okay." She places her notebook and textbook on the floor and settles back against the headboard, stretching her legs out in front of her. "You have a deal." Laura grins at her and stands up, moving faster than she has all day. She crosses the room and drops onto Marin's bed, which is just wide enough for Laura to straddle Marin's hips. 

"Take off your shirt," she says. Marin raises an eyebrow at her again but when Laura doesn't elaborate, she pulls her tank top off and drops it on the floor. For a few more moments, Laura stays silent on top of her, head tilted to the side, lip between her teeth. 

"Close your eyes," she finally says. "And keep them closed." 

"What are you doing?" Marin mutters, sighing deeply and closing her eyes. 

"Just be patient for once." Something crinkles nearby and that's followed by the brush of Laura's fingertips against the curve of Marin's collarbone. She drops something there, something light that feels an awful lot like one of the damn candy hearts. 

"What are you-"

"Ssh," Laura replies, setting a second candy beside the first. She places two more against the opposite side of Marin's collarbone and follows them up with a third at the base of her neck. The next ones go along the swell of each of her breasts, with one sitting in the valley between. Laura dots more down Marin's stomach, stopping right at the waistband of her leggings. 

"There," Laura says, leaving two on each of Marin's hips. The bag crinkles again as Laura drops it beside Marin's thigh. "Now, hold still." 

"I _have_ been holding still," is what Marin means to snap, but the words die in her mouth as Laura's warm lips press against the side of her neck, right underneath her ear. It's an unfair tactic, and she plans to be upset about it, after Laura is done doing whatever it is she's doing. 

Her mouth goes lower, trailing along the tendon on the side of Marin's neck. Once she reaches Marin's shoulder, she presses her teeth in hard enough for Marin to bite her lip and reach for the sheets. When Laura lets go, she shifts and scoops up the candy heart sitting at the base of Marin's throat, tongue dragging slightly against her skin. The crunch it makes between her teeth isn't Marin's favorite sound in the world, but she moves past it almost as soon as Laura's mouth touches her again. 

Laura follows the hearts down Marin's torso. When she picks up the candies near Marin's breasts, she moans in the back of her throat, like she can barely contain herself. It's a sound Marin is all too familiar with and she can't stop herself from reaching out and curling her fingers around Laura's shoulder, trying to hold her in place for a few more moments. 

It doesn't work. Laura slips away, laughing quietly as she presses her mouth just underneath Marin's bra. 

"Are you doing okay?" she asks, fingertips skimming down Marin's sides. 

"I'm fine," Marin says, dropping her hands back to the mattress. Laura just laughs again before scooping up one of the candy hearts above Marin's navel. 

By the time Laura grabs the last piece of candy, Marin is having a hard time staying still. Laura taps her thigh and when she opens her eyes, Laura is hovering over her, grinning like a cat that caught a canary. 

"So," she says, eyes trailing down Marin's body, "how do you feel about them now?"

"They still taste like chalk," Marin mutters, cursing the warmth coursing through her body. 

"I'll still buy you dinner tonight," Laura replies, leaning down until their noses are brushing. "But later. I'm not done yet."

The inside of her mouth tastes like chalky candy, but Marin thinks that if she kisses Laura for long enough, the taste will go away.

At the very least, it's worth a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
